The instant invention is an improvement and addition to the workpiece holding device disclosed and claimed in my patent No. 4,804,171 issued Feb. 14, 1989 which patent is incorporated in this specification by this reference.
The aforesaid workpiece holding device was characterized by flat, vertical jaw surfaces which, on occasion, had to be reshaped to conform to the outline of a particular workpiece in order to provide a firmer and more stable hold. However, due to the inherent flexible nature of the clamping jaws, they had a tendency to vibrate as they were machined even though the spreading wedge was tightened to the end of its course.
The present invention results from an attempt to stabilize the entire workpiece holding device during the machining of its clamping jaws.